


Clueless

by spollie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, gays in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spollie/pseuds/spollie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Keith is super gay and Lance is a clueless bisexual but it ends up okay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> Teen and up rating for some language, but other than that just a little bit of fluff that's been on my mind for a while. Completely self indulgent :p  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

Keith is tired. He’s so very tired and angry and he doesn’t smell very good, and he finds it complete and utter bullshit that Lance is somehow fresh as a daisy and looks twice as nice as one.

Well, maybe’s that an overstatement. Lance is just as sweaty and tired as the rest of them, but he looks goddamn amazing. His hair is tousled and pulled away from his face, and he has a wry smile on as he claps Hunk on the back, congratulating him for getting even better at using his bayard. He’s goddamn amazingly beautiful, and it pisses Keith off to no end.

Keith wiped his forehead as Shiro brought them all in for an after-training pep talk. He’s not paying much attention, but it's not his fault- his eyes kept wandering to Lance with his stupid hair and his stupid eyes and his stupid smile and it makes Keith so goddamn mad.

What made him the most mad is the fact that he'd been flirting heavily at Lance for about two months now and Lance still hadn't figured it out. It's the least subtle talking he's ever done and somehow it flies straight over Lance’s head and lands somewhere off in the deep void of space. Keith's never been so frustrated in his life.

Shiro finished his talk and everyone gave up a tired but triumphant cheer and headed off to clean themselves up. Keith glared daggers at stupid Lance’s back which is stupidly toned and stupidly ripples slightly under his stupid shirt-

Pidge pat his shoulder in sympathy. “Maybe one day, Keith.” They’re the only one he’d told about how he felt about Lance. In retrospect, this may have been a mistake since the best advice Pidge had ever given him about this had been, “I’m not sure I’m the right person to ask about this kind of thing.” (Of course, Pidge isn’t the only one who knows about Keith’s crush- the entire ship knows, except for Lance, it seems. You’d have to be as dense as moon rocks to not notice, which, at this point, Keith isn’t ruling out.)

Keith threw up his hands in exasperation. “I just- How the hell can he be so dense?”

“It’s Lance.”

“I know.” Keith stared as Lance rounded the corner, running his hand through his hair distractedly, brushing it away from his eyes. Keith felt his knees weaken just a bit and he sagged and covered his face in embarrassment. “I’m so fucked.”

Pidge shrugged “Can’t help you there, buddy.” They head off too, and Keith tried to pick himself up enough to go take a shower. He can’t get the way Lance moved during training out of his mind- quick and strong, his aim sure and steady despite the simulated debris flying at them from all angles. He wanted to bang his head against a wall- he felt like he’s tried everything to get Lance to notice how he feels. The hints he’d been dropping practically screamed “I love you! Kiss me, you fool!” (Keith hadn’t tried that method yet, he’s got it filed under absolute last resort.)

Keith finished up his shower and went to the dining hall. Hunk was cooking today, and he didn’t want to miss it. Of course, with his luck, Lance got there first and was already eating, his hair still damp from the shower. He gives a hello and goes to the goo dispenser to get himself a bowl, trying not to blush. He sat and started to eat, listening to Lance prattle on about training, Hunk occasionally coming in with some snarky comment.

“By the way, Keith, what’s been up with you lately?” Lance stopped his joking with Hunk and turned his attention to Keith.

“What?” Keith looked up from his bowl, surprised. “What do you mean?”

“I dunno, you’ve just been even moodier than normal and you keep acting weird after training and stuff.”

Hunk’s spoon stopped halfway to his mouth, and his eyes flickered between Keith and Lance expectantly.

“How can you not know?” Keith asked. Fuck it, says him, if Lance hasn’t figured it out by now he never will unless you tell him. “It’s because of you.”

“Me?” Lance looked immediately shocked and offended. “Look, buster, just because you’ve got problems it’s not my fault-”

“How can you not know by now?” Keith is feed up and tired with it, he can’t handle Lance not picking up on the world’s most obvious hints. “I’ve been practically screaming it at you for months now! You’re either ignoring it or you don’t know and honestly, if you truly don’t know then-”

“You wanna do this?” Lance slammed his bowl down on the table, ready for a fight and he advances on Keith, his eyes glaring angrily and flashing. “You wanna go?”

Keith didn’t back down and squared up, looking Lance directly in the eyes. He matched Lance’s shouting tone and said, “On a date with you, yeah!”

 

“ALL RIGHT, LET’S FUCKING-” Anger was instantly replaced with confusion in Lance’s eyes. “Wait, what?”

 

Keith felt his ears go hot, but it’s too late to back down now. “I said I wanna go on a date with you!”

The color rushed up to Lance’s cheeks. “That’s why you’ve been acting weird? You’ve been trying to ask me out?”

At this point, Keith became acutely aware of the fact that, at some point, Shiro, Pidge, Allura and Coran had all entered the dining hall and were watching expectantly with Hunk, who still had his spoon halfway up to his mouth. “Well… yeah.” He said, feeling rather sheepish suddenly.

“You’ve been flirting with me?”

“For about two months now, but thanks for noticing.”

Lance looked completely confused. “Did you all know?” He asked, gesturing towards the rest of the gang.

“I knew. Congrats, Keith.” Chimed in Shiro. “So did I.” Pidge shoved their way into the room and helped themself to some goo. “Lance, I’m glad you’ve finally worked it out.” Allura beamed at the two of them. “I’ve been wondering when you would figure it out.” Coran tweaked his mustache happily. “Seriously, Lance, did you really not know?” Hunk had resumed eating as everyone else settled into their places at the table.

“No! Of course I didn’t know! It’s Keith!”

“He’s been complaining about how oblivious you are for a month and a half.” Pidge adjusted their glasses. “And pining for three.”

Keith felt the color continue to rise in his cheeks as Lance stared in disbelief, his mouth slightly open and agape. He took a little bit of comfort in the fact that Lance looked as flustered as Keith felt. “Seriously?” Lance turned back towards Keith, his face burning red. “You couldn’t figure out how to ask me out for two months?” A small smirk played at the corner of his lips, coming through the blush. Keith felt his own mouth start to tug into a smile as well.

Keith crossed his arms in mock anger. “Well, when you put it like that it just sounds bad.” He let the smile cross his face, Lance grinning back at him. “So you up for that date or what?”

Lance’s grin didn’t fade. “Hell yeah! Let’s go right now!”

Keith grinned as he heard a gagging sound from Pidge. “Can you two get a room, please? I’m trying to eat.”

“Seriously, glad you guys finally worked it out but please, there are children in this room.” Hunk pointed at Pidge, who gave an indignant “Hey!”

Lance came over, still blushing and grabbed Keith’s shoulder. “Maybe they’re right and we should get a room, y’know, just the two of us, alone-” Keith cut him off with a quick jab to the side, laughing. “All right, maybe I deserved that.”

“Yeah, you kind of did.” Keith grinned at Lance. “Now, how about that date?”

“Sounds good to me. Let’s get outta here and leave these chumps.” Lance offered his arm to Keith. Keith fought down a bubble of giddy laughter as he hooked his arm through Lance’s and they walked out of the dining hall together. “Where do you wanna go?”

“I’ve got a few places in mind.” Keith said, smirking. He led Lance to Red and they loaded into the cockpit.

“Well then Mr. Fancy Pants, lead the way.” Lance settled himself in, leaning over Keith’s chair as they took off.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, and I wanted to write a story about how Lance is just a tiny bit clueless when it comes to Keith. Like I said, completely self indulgent, but I had fun writing it and I hope y'all liked it!


End file.
